As Cores do Vento
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Nem sempre o dia em que se faz anos é um dia feliz, porém Radamanthys esta disposto a tornar esse dia diferente, pelo menos mais colorido. Fic para o concurso um ano de Nyah


**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com uma one-short para vocês. Aproveitando o concurso Um ano de Nyah, com tema aniversário. Trago a vocês 'As Cores do Vento', um romance curtinho sobre o que aconteceu com Pandora e Radamanthys após a Troca Equivalente.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Elisa e Lilian são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**As Cores do Vento.**

**Capitulo Único.**

**.I.**

**Retrospectiva: O Prólogo de Áries**

Um dia o cavaleiro de Áries disse eloqüentemente a Athena, enquanto a mesma observava atentamente a recuperação de seus cavaleiros na fonte.

-O amor de uma Deusa deve ser distribuído igualmente para todos os seus cavaleiros e não dispensados somente a um.

Mas ele nada disse sobre o amor de um cavaleiro ser dispensado a duas deusas, contanto que a intensidade seja distinta...

E desse conceito nasceu a Troca Equivalente. Um quarto de cosmo para um quarto de imortalidade. Você só pode ter algo, se der outra coisa de valor equivalente em troca. Assim fez Harmonia ao enfrentar os deuses, almejando apenas mais uma oportunidade aos Santos Guerreiros, para que pudessem viver em um mundo de paz, sem as incertezas de uma vida ameaçada por Deuses que guerreavam sem sentido.

Quando a ultima batalha entre os cavaleiros e Apolo se sucedeu, o milagre aconteceu. Um raio cruzou os céus eliminando da Terra a existência da divindade e surpreendentemente, em vários lugares do mundo pessoas apareciam desacordadas, aos poucos despertando confusas para uma nova vida.

**.II.**

**Cinco anos atrás...**

A noite era fria e escura, a visão daquele lugar era triste e sombria; ele pensou, vendo naquelas pedras jogadas pelo chão, paredes quebradas e árvores secas o reflexo de seus próprios atos.

Se desde o começo, tivesse ouvido Harmonia, todo aquele sofrimento poderia ter sido evitado e sua bela dama também não teria sofrido o que sofreu ao ver-lhe perecer com um báculo cravado no peito, sendo mandando diretamente para os confins do Tártaro, onde imortal algum deseja estar.

Caminhou calmamente pelas ruínas, desviando vez ou outra de algum buraco. A túnica negra esvoaçava com o vento, os cabelos negros e revoltos com finas mechas avermelhadas eram levemente iluminadas pela luz da lua. Ouviu o barulho do mar quebrando nos rochedos, gaivotas voando em busca de abrigo. Tudo em perfeita harmonia; ele pensou, estranhamente um meio sorriso se fez em seus lábios, dando graças ao destino por ter colocado sobre a terra, tão valorosos cavaleiros que o impediram de destruir tudo aquilo.

O mundo dos mortais não era um paraíso, definitivamente, não o era. Nada se comparava aos Elisius, mas agora entendia o que levava alguns de seus parentes a lutarem tanto para protege-lo.

Defendendo com suas próprias vidas aqueles mortais que tanto amavam, mesmo que o preço a pagar, por vezes fosse alto demais e amedrontador.

Ouviu a respiração pesada de alguém a seu lado, mas não se virou, sabia perfeitamente o porque de toda essa ansiedade. Estavam quase chegando. Aproximaram-se de uma antiga construção, uma espécie de templo grego.

Ergueu levemente a mão, fazendo as portas entortadas abrirem-se num rompante. Com passos calmos, adentrou ao local com seu acompanhante. A atmosfera daquele lugar era como todo o resto lá fora, triste e sem vida.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, fazendo a franja volumosa de fios negros cair sobre os orbes verdes que cintilaram. Era hora de concertar as coisas erradas que fizera, agora que tinha essa oportunidade de começar de novo.

Seu cosmo elevou-se, fazendo com que todo o templo fosse envolto por uma aura violeta que aos poucos foi se estendendo por todo o local. Um forte vento passou por aquelas ruínas, quando do nada as pedras começaram a reerguer-se. Como num quebra-cabeças, elas montavam-se automaticamente, movidas por uma força maior.

Fora tudo muito rápido, como num flash. A lua adquiriu um tom violeta, como se refletisse a aura que os envolvia, aos poucos desaparecendo sem que ninguém notasse, mas com isso, a surpresa maior se fez. As pedras juntas tornaram-se novamente o belo e imponente castelo Heinstein.

As árvores ganharam vida, flores, frutos e folhas verdes. Os jardins transformaram-se de algo seco e sem vida, para pequenos pedaços de paraíso. Sua missão terminava ali, porém a de seu acompanhante estava apenas começando; ele pensou, afastando-se do templo, com a intenção de ir e dar-lhe mais privacidade.

-Majestade; a voz do espectro soou quase num sussurro, detento-o, antes de colocar os pés para fora do pequeno templo onde sua alma fora lacrada a exatos 250 anos atrás.

-...; Assentiu para que ele continuasse.

-Obrigado;

-Não agradeça a mim Radamanthys e sim a Harmonia, não poderia fazer isso sem ela; o imperador respondeu, afastando-se sem ao menos olhar para trás e ver o olhar espantado do espectro de orbes dourados.

-...; Radamanthys assentiu, abaixando a cabeça, observando com atenção a jovem de longas melenas violeta dormir tranqüilamente em seus braços, envolta por uma pesada capa.

Deixou o templo, caminhando por uma pequena estradinha de seixos a caminho do palácio. Uma leve brisa lhe envolveu, como se lhe pedisse calma e tentasse acalentar-lhe a alma. Desde o começo sabia que seria difícil fazer aquilo, mas não era justo condena-la a viver naquele inferno depois de tudo o que acontecera.

Adentrou os portões, passando pelos corredores de pedra e portas de mogno, até chegar ao terceiro andar, um dos cômodos belamente decorado com cortinas pesadas, colchas brancas de bordados douradas, uma cômoda de mogno entre outros apetrechos de um quarto comum, porém próximo a janela jazia uma grande harpa branca de cordas douradas.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, só desejava que algum dia ela pudesse ver a beleza das cores daquele lugar, porém que agora não tinha nenhum sentido para si. Sem semblante ficou carregado ao lembrar-se de que não estaria ali para mostrar-lhe tal beleza.

Puxou uma pequena corda pendurada num dos mastros que circundavam a cama, afastando os véus que a protegiam. Aproximou-se do leio, repousando a jovem adormecida com suavidade.

Ouviu-a suspirar, remexendo-se inquieta, como se já sentisse o momento da separação, mas tornaria as coisas mais fáceis, ela só despertaria quando já estivesse longe; ele pensou, erguendo parcialmente as barras da calça, abaixou-se até seus joelhos tocarem o chão.

Tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas, levando-a aos lábios. Os orbes dourados não transmitiam mais aquela arrogância e segurança que sempre demonstrara a seus subordinados, não, as coisas eram diferentes agora.

-Vai ser melhor assim; ele sussurrou, como se ainda tentasse se convencer de que isso era o certo a fazer.

Suspirou derrotado, se não fosse agora, possivelmente ela acordaria e nunca conseguira deixa-la ali; ele pensou, recolocando a mão dela sobre a cama, levantando-se. Fitou-a vendo-a ainda adormecida, os cabelos violeta espalhados sobre a colcha, a respiração tranqüila, na mais completa harmonia.

Voltou-se para a janela, vendo que logo amanheceria, tinha mesmo que partir.

-Radamanthys;

Virou-se rapidamente em sua direção, porém respirou com mais calma, aliviado por ela ainda não ter acordado, mas isso só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Ela sonhava consigo, mas o que estaria sonhando? –ele se perguntou, sentando-se na beira da cama, tocando-lhe a face alva, afastando alguns fios que caiam-lhe sobre os olhos.

Nenhum sussurro. Nenhum chamado. Ela provavelmente caira num mundo de sonhos intensos e não despertaria, não a menos que o encantamento de Hypnos cessasse.

Abaixou-se lentamente, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus. Num toque suave e casto, para em seguida afastar-se rapidamente. Fechou os véus para que nada pudesse interromper-lhe os sonhos.

-Adeus; ele sussurrou, deixando os aposentos da jovem.

Não sabia o que seria dali para frente, porém saber que ela estava bem... E viva, era só o que importava.

**.III. **

**Cinco anos depois (Época atual)... Alemanha / Turingia...**

Fechou os olhos durante alguns minutos, com a respiração era calma deixou que os finos dedos se entrelaçassem nas cordas fazendo com que as pequenas vibrações emitidas por elas ecoassem pelas paredes se transformando numa suave melodia.

Queria apagar de sua mente tudo o que acontecera ao longo dos últimos treze anos, mas em dias como esse, esquecer tornava-se uma batalha perdida desde o nascer ao pôr-do-sol.

**-LADY PANDORA. LADY PANDORA;** a voz de Elisa soou pelos corredores do castelo, provavelmente lhe procurando.

Elisa era uma garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos brilhantes. Alegre e cheia de vida, que vivia com a mãe e outros empregados no antigo castelo da família Heinstein.

Nunca pensou que fosse voltar a viver ali algum dia, mas também, nunca imaginou que Harmonia fosse fazer aquilo. Sacrificar-se daquela forma, trocando sua imortalidade para trazer todos de volta a vida.

Quando Hades retornou a seu reino voltando do Tártaro, o castelo fora reconstruído. Belo e imponente como em seus dias felizes, antes de abrir aquela maldita porta liberando os espíritos de Thanatos e Hypnos; Pandora pensou, com amargura.

-Lady Pandora; a voz da garotinha soou mais próxima agora.

Ouviu um som suave vindo da janela, um meio sorriso lutou para formar-se em seus lábios, ao ver um casal de colibris brincarem no parapeito da sacada.

Hoje era seu décimo oitavo ano de vida e o que fizera nesse meio tempo em que voltara?

Definitivamente não queria pensar que era seu aniversario e muito menos que teria mais 365 dias pela frente fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Ainda se perguntava porque voltara, ou qual o sentido em voltar, mas talvez nunca obtivesse tal resposta.

-Lady Pandora... Ufa... Finalmente lhe encontrei; a garotinha de intensos orbes azuis falou, passando a mão insistentemente pela testa, tentando enxugar uma gotinha imaginaria de suor.

-Deseja alguma coisa Elisa? –Pandora perguntou cordialmente, levantando-se do banco que estava, afastando-se da harpa.

-Vim lhe desejar um feliz aniversario; ela falou com um sorriso contagiante.

Antes que a jovem pudesse expressar reação alguma, a garotinha lançou-se em sua direção, mal chegava a sua cintura, conseguindo apenas abraçar suas pernas, mas mesmo assim aquele gesto tão inocente e sutil foi capaz de lhe transmitir uma sensação reconfortante de paz. Quando notou, seus lábios inclinavam-se em um meio sorriso.

-Obrigado; Pandora agradeceu, deixando a mão pousar sobre os fios negros, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Era incrível como muitas vezes se pegava a pensar em como Elisa se parecia tanto consigo, quando era mais jovem.

Lembrou-se da alegria que sentiu ao saber que o tão esperado irmãozinho chegaria logo, das noites que se deitava sob o gramado próximo à pérgula no jardim vendo as estrelas. Coisas simples que apreciava, mas que agora faziam tanta falta.

Às vezes se pegava fazendo algumas comparações. As pessoas diziam que quando se ama alguém, tudo se torna colorido, mas talvez isso não fosse cem por cento certo, ou seus sentimentos eram controversos de mais para isso.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, definitivamente não deveria estar pensando nisso, já sabia aonde iria dar, ou melhor, em quem seus pensamentos iriam parar.

-Lady Pandora; Elisa falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Sim; ela respondeu, afastando-se.

-Mamãe disse que vai fazer um bolão assim, olha; ela falou, abrindo os braços largamente, para indicar o tamanho.

-Elisa, eu disse a Lílian que nã-...;

-Claro que precisa; uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e orbes azuis falou, entrando pela porta entreaberta, enxugando as mãos em um avental florido. –Não é todo dia que se completa dezoito anos, temos que comemorar, oras;

-Mas...;

-Nada de mais; Lílian a cortou.

Ainda era jovem quando tudo acontecera. Trabalhava no castelo com seus pais, que desde muitas gerações atrás serviam a família. Todos eram só sorrisos, nunca se havia conhecia família mais feliz do que aquela, porém tal história de alegria fora marcada com dor por um ferro em brasas.

Uma família dizimada misteriosamente do dia para a noite, quando o momento era só de alegria com a chegada de um novo herdeiro. Ainda lidava a aceitar os motivos que levaram a aquilo, porém sabia perfeitamente dos segredos que a família carregava como seu mais preciso legado.

Lembrou-se que na época, Lady e Lorde Heinstein haviam ajudado seus pais a custear seus estudos para fora, foi quando partira, só retornando algum tempo depois quando recebera a triste noticia.

Continuara a viver no vilarejo ali próximo, a Turingia sempre fora uma cidade sossegada e tranqüila para se viver. Numa noite, sem mais nem menos, o castelo reaparecera, muitas pessoas temeram se aproximar do local, resolvera averiguar e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar em um dos aposentos do terceiro andar, a jovem de melenas violeta despertando com um olhar confuso, como se tivesse dormido durante um longo tempo e só voltasse a despertar agora.

Agora, cinco anos haviam se passado, estava casada, com uma linda filha e voltara a viver em Heinstein, cuidando da única herdeira de todo aquele império, mas o estigma de dor ainda permanecia cravado fundo em sua alma, tendo que carregar o pesado fardo de ver as cosias apenas de duas formas, ou pretas ou brancas, nada mais.

-Elisa, leve Pandora para caminhar, vamos arrumar o palácio para a noite; Lílian falou, voltando-se para a filha que batia palmas, animada.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para retrucar, mas Elisa não lhe deu tempo.

-Lady Pandora, vamos...;

-Só voltem a noite; Lílian completou, acenando, vendo-as se distanciarem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saíram do palácio indo para os jardins, parou por um momento, voltando-se para uma das altas torres. Franziu o cenho, deveria estar enxergando de mais; ela pensou, tendo a impressão de ver a sombra de uma silhueta masculina em uma das janelas, porém fora muito rápido e ela logo desaparecera.

-"Deve ser só impressão"; ela repetiu a si mesma, tentando se convencer disso.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar os recentes pensamentos, que intimamente julgava um absurdo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saiu dos aposentos da jovem, encaminhando-se para o quarto andar, onde uma das torres mais altas ficava. Viu a porta entreaberta e aproximou-se. Observou-o atentamente, o jovem de melenas douradas tinha um olhar vago, não precisava ser um adivinho para saber em quem seus olhos se prendiam e que agora caminhava tranqüilamente pelos jardins do palácio.

-Sentiu muito a falta dela, não? –Lílian perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, afastando-se rapidamente da janela, tendo a impressão de que a jovem voltara-se justamente em sua direção, mesmo daquela distancia. Deparou-se com o olhar calmo da senhora lhe fitando. -...; Assentiu, silencioso.

-Porque essa cara garoto? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

-Já se passaram cinco anos; Radamanthys falou num suspiro. Cinco anos de muitas coisas que aconteceram e que se contasse a alguém, lhe chamariam de louco.

-E?

-Eu não sei... Eu... Não deveria estar aqui; ele falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Porque diz isso? –Lilian perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Não acho justo aparecer do nada, virar a vida dela de ponta cabeças depois de todos esses anos; o cavaleiro respondeu. –Não posso chegar dizendo **'Oi Pandora, há quanto tempo, nossa cinco anos, então...';** ele não pode deixar de lado o sarcasmo.

-Realmente, isso não seria algo bom de se falar; a senhora murmurou pensativa. –Mas não se aproximar foi uma escolha sua, afinal, se bem sei, todos os anos você vem vê-la nessa mesma época;

-Eu... Bem; ele balbuciou.

Definitivamente não havia como enganar aquela senhora. Poucos dias depois de Pandora despertar, retornara a Turingia e conversara com Lílian, contara-lhe a outra perspectiva da história, pedindo a ela que cuidasse da jovem. Depois disso, deixou a Alemanha por cerca de um ano, mas quando a saudade bateu a vontade de retornar tornou-se incontrolável, voltou a Heinstein, justamente no dia três de setembro.

-Admita meu jovem, nem todos esses anos, vendo-a apenas por alguns minutos, foi o suficiente para lhe convencer de que o melhor para ela é longe de você; Lilia falou, calmamente. –Não se prive de viver isso, se acha que o melhor é que fiquem separados, pergunte a Pandora o que ela pensa e se compartilha dessa mesma opinião;

-Eu não posso; Radamanthys balbuciou, abaixando a cabeça e serrando os punhos.

-Não pode, ou tem medo de estar errado e não saber como lidar com isso? -ergueu a cabeça, surpreso. –Ouça, se você não perguntar a ela o que ela realmente deseja, nunca vai saber se retornou para fazer a diferença, ou continuar apelando para a mediocridade e covardia.

-Não tem como lhe convencer do contrario não é? –ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso e ar mais confiante.

-Não quando você também deseja isso. Permita que essa oportunidade de ter voltado, valha a pena e não se prive de viver o que sentem;

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Bom, vou deixa-lo um pouco, ainda tenho algumas coisas para preparar; ela falou, dando-lhe as costas para partir.

-Obrigado; Radamanthys agradeceu.

-Se quer realmente me agradecer, faça-a feliz; Lilan respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando-o só do cômodo.

Aproximou-se novamente da janela com cautela, viu ao longe a garotinha de cabelos negros puxar a jovem pelo jardim. Fitou-a atentamente, fazia muito tempo que não a via sorrir daquela maneira, chegava até a ter um pouco de inveja da garotinha, pois podia ter tais sorrisos somente para si, enquanto ele, apenas os apreciava a distancia, mas isso não seria por muito tempo.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se na beira do lago com um olhar perdido. Vendo os cisnes brincarem sobre a superfície, fazendo pequenas gostas respingarem quando elevavam as asas, batendo-as em seguida para levantar vôo.

Pousou a mão sobre o colo, segurando uma pequena rosa entre os dedos. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro das flores silvestres invadir suas narinas. Ali era um dos poucos lugares que lhe transmitiam calma.

Deixou os olhos correrem por aquela parte do jardim, vendo Elisa correr atrás de um pequeno coelho branco, tentando pegá-lo. Sorriu, era incrível como mesmo naquele mundo conturbado, ainda via inocência naqueles olhos brilhantes.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentia uma presença conhecida por perto. A muito não conseguia reconhecer as pessoas pela cosmo-energia, mas essa parecia gravada em si, que por mais que o tempo passasse jamais esqueceria.

Todo ano era a mesma coisa, naquele mesmo dia, sentia aquela presença por perto. Pouco tempo, mas ainda sim que era capaz de transformar aquele dia tétrico. Trazendo um pouco de calma a seu coração.

Às vezes se perguntava se não era só sua imaginação, fazendo um complô com seu coração, obrigando-a a pensar essas coisas justamente em seu aniversário, mas algo dentro de si, talvez a razão, que não seguia nenhum dos outros sentidos, tentava lhe dizer que aquilo era real. Não uma ilusão pregada por sua mente e coração.

Um tremor involuntário correu por seu corpo, sentiu como se uma respiração quente se chocasse contra a pele desnuda do pescoço e um par de braços lhe envolvesse.

Com cautela abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um reflexo junto ao seu na água. Os cabelos dourados revoltos pelo vento. Os orbes de mesmo tom com um brilho intenso, capaz de lhe hipnotizar. O cheiro almiscarado e embriagante tomando conta de todo o local.

Engoliu em seco, aquilo não era possível, mas estava acontecendo...

-Radamanthys; ela sussurrou, vendo o reflexo continuar imóvel.

Ainda se perguntara quando tudo aquilo começara? Ou melhor, quando começara a sentir aquilo por ele? Será que fora no momento em que mesmo no cenário tétrico daquele castelo condenado, vira uma fagulha acender-se na escuridão, ao vê-lo se aproximar, com ar imponente, dono de si, porém prestando-lhe reverencias como se fosse uma rainha?

Não, definitivamente, não fora por isso. Mas pelo que? Quem sabe não fora naquela noite quando os juizes já haviam se reunido e estavam apenas a espera do despertar do imperador, saira do palácio em busca de paz, embora soubesse que ali nunca seria capaz de encontrar isso.

Chegara exatamente onde estava agora, estancou surpresa ao vê-lo sem armadura, vestindo-se apenas como um rapaz de sua idade, sentado em baixo de uma arvore com um livro nas mãos. Por um momento hesitou em se aproximar, pensando seriamente em retornar ao palácio preparando-se para ir, porém a voz dele a deteve.

-Fique; estancou, observando-o por cima do ombro. –Se assim o desejar minha senhora, não pretendo lhe incomodar se deseja privacidade; ele completou, fechando o livro.

-Não é necessário, eu já estou indo; Pandora respondeu, voltando-se para ele.

Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo tão perto sem ao menos sentir sua presença. Estremeceu, sentindo-se acuada, ele era bem mais alto do que si, forçando-a a manter a cabeça erguida apenas para olha-lo.

-Eu insisto; Radamanthys falou com os lábios finos e aristocráticos moldando-se em um sorriso.

Desviou o olhar, não conseguindo encara-lo, detestava aquela sensação de que era tão transparente que ele via seus pensamentos com perfeição. Passou por ele, aproximando-se da beira do lago, sentia o olhar do cavaleiro cravado em si, apenas lhe deixando mais nervosa do que estava e ele sabia disso.

Ergueu parcialmente a barra do vestido, sentando-se na beira. Os cabelos violeta esvoaçaram com o vento e seus olhos durante um momento perderam o foco, concentrando-se completamente em ver algumas folhas serem arrastadas para o meio do lago, desfazendo o espelho dágua.

Sentiu um perfume almiscarado impregnar no ambiente e quando olhou para o lado ele estava ali, fitando um ponto qualquer à frente.

-Já viu as cores do vento, Senhora? –Radamanthys perguntou, sem voltar-se para ela.

-Creio que isso seja impossível para meus olhos limitados, cavaleiro; ela falou incomodada, pretendendo levantar-se, porém sentiu a mão dele pousar sobre a sua, detendo-lhe. Voltou-se surpresa para o cavaleiro, vendo-o apenas apontar-lhe uma corrente de ar sobrevoando a superfície do lago.

-Apenas observe;

O silencio predominou entre eles. Nunca sentira-se assim antes, um calor incomum tomou sua face, sentindo um par de braços lhe envolver num terno abraço. Ergueu a cabeça surpresa, vendo-o atrás de si.

-Feche os olhos; ele sussurrou-lhe.

Não sabia ao certo o porque, apenas quando viu, já havia os fechado, sentindo a mão dele pousar sobre eles como garantia. Uma onda de letargia lhe envolveu, foi uma fração de segundos, mas sentira que algo mudara.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir a mão dele se afastar. Uma brisa cálida passou por eles, levantando do chão pequenas e delicadas folhas verdes, novamente as arrastando para o lago, que refletia a lua prateada e imponente. Todas as cores em perfeita harmonia.

-Eu posso ver; ela murmurou, surpresa.

-Você pode ter tudo aquilo que desejar; ele completou, tocando-lhe a face, erguendo-a delicadamente pelo queixo.

Prendeu a respiração, deparando-se com os obres dourados fixos em si, os lábios a milímetros de distancia e as respirações se confundindo.

**-RADAMANTHYS;** a voz de Minos soou em algum canto distante, lhe procurando.

-Ahn! Eu preciso ir; ela falou nervosa, desvencilhando-se rapidamente dos braços dele e saindo em disparada.

-Lady Pandora; a voz de Elisa ecoou em sua mente, trazendo-lhe de volta a realidade.

-Sim; respondeu piscando, só agora notando que estava de olhos fechados, olhou a sua volta procurando por ele, mas viu-se sozinha, realmente, mais uma peça; ela pensou, dando um pesado suspiro.

-Esta na hora de irmos; a garotinha avisou, apontando para o céu. O sol já estava se pondo.

-...; Apenas assentiu, levantando-se e seguindo com ela para o palácio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mergulhou a cabeça na banheira, sem se importar que parte da água caísse pela borda. Fora um dia estranho, nunca sentira a presença dele tão forte como naquela tarde; ela pensou, encostando-se melhor na banheira, respirou fundo fitando o teto.

Lílian havia arrumado o castelo para receber os conhecidos naquele dia. Não gostava de festas, porém mesmo sendo contrariada Lílian reunia algumas pessoas do vilarejo mais próximas a si para comemorar aquele dia.

-Lady Pandora; Elisa chamou, batendo na porta do banheiro.

-Entre; ela respondeu, prendendo os cabelos num alto coque para que não pingassem, podendo assim levantar-se, enrolando-se em uma toalha felpuda.

-Mamãe pediu para se apressar; a garotinha falou, entrando no quarto, vestida como uma princesinha, com vestido cor-de-rosa.

-Porque? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Oras, não vai querer deixar o moço bonito esperando, não é? –ela respondeu, batendo o pé impaciente no chão.

-Como? –Pandora perguntou, quase escorregando e caindo novamente dentro da banheira.

-Menina, nem se vestiu ainda; Lílian falou entrando no cômodo, a tempo de impedir Elisa de falar algo.

-Já estou indo, mas de quem ela esta falando? –Pandora perguntou, apontando para a garotinha.

-Não é nada, Elisa só esta querendo lhe apressar. Se nós não víssemos ela teria atacado o bolo sozinha; a senhora brincou, vendo a menina ficar emburrada.

-Está certo, eu já vou; Pandora falou sorrindo, vendo-as sair do quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PANDORA;** todos gritaram, sorrindo, batendo palmas alegremente.

Uma multidão de pessoas aproximou-se lhe cumprimentando. Apenas sorria, agradecendo. Lílian realmente se esforçara para mudar o seu dia, mas ainda sim não conseguia aplacar aquela sensação que tinha de buscar por algo que não estava ali.

Ouviu alguém sentar-se em frente a um piano, tocando musicas animadas, chamando os demais para dançarem. Aproveitou a deixa para fugir dali, definitivamente precisava arejar a cabeça.

Suspirou pesadamente, porque será que sempre que queria pensar voltava ali? –Pandora pensou, erguendo a barra do pesado vestido bordô que Lílian lhe fizera vestir, podendo assim sentar-se em frente ao lago.

Os cisnes já buscavam o abrigo das arvores para dormirem. A água refletia o brilho prateado da lua como naquela noite, até uma sombra faze-la perder o foco, ao parar atrás de si. Sentiu alguém abaixar-se, lhe estendendo uma rosa.

-Você consegue ver? –ele sussurrou-lhe, sentando-se.

Virou-se e para sua surpresa aquilo não era um sonho, ele realmente estava ali; ela pensou, mal conseguindo esboçar alguma reação, a não ser balbuciar.

-Radamanthys;

-Feliz aniversário;

Sim ela conseguia ver com perfeição. Os cabelos dourados revoltos com o vento, o brilho dos orbes mais intensos do que podia se lembrar. Aos poucos as pétalas que para si eram pretas, tornaram-se vermelhas, como tudo a sua volta pareceu ser coberto por uma camada de cor que antes não estava ali.

-Senti sua falta; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, apenas deixando-se levar por aquele momento que durante anos almejara. Sentiu uma brisa suave passar por eles, esvoaçando seus cabelos e a respiração quente dele chocando-se contra sua face. Não, não era um sonho; ela pensou.

Puxou-a delicadamente para mais perto de si, selando seus lábios num beijo intenso, cheio de saudade e sentimentos que durante muito tempo, privaram-se de sentir devido as circunstancias.

-Também senti sua falta; ela respondeu, ao afastarem-se.

As respirações eram ofegantes e agitadas. Fitou-o durante alguns segundos como se ainda precisasse da confirmação de que aquilo não era mais uma peça pregada por seu coração, para por fim, lançar-se entre os braços dele.

Agora sim... Um novo começo.

Abraçou-a fortemente, como se temesse que pudesse acordar de um sonho a qualquer momento, encontrando-se literalmente no inferno, enquanto ela estaria a quilômetros de distancia sua.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou.

Não havia mais o que explicar ou definir. A vida é um ciclo continuo de renovação e desafios.

-Também te amo;

**O tempo não para, viver é uma arte que poucos tem a habilidade de desenvolve-la.**

**O medo sempre vai existir, coisas novas às vezes aterrorizam por ainda não serem vividas. **

-Não me importaria que o tempo parasse agora; ela murmurou, recostando a cabeça sobre o ombro dela, fechando os olhos, agora com a certeza de que quando os abrisse, tudo aquilo ainda seria real.

**Amar, apenas por amar não tem sentido. **

**As cores não existem do nada. **

**Para tudo existe um tempo, uma hora e um momento. Onde tudo se transforma.**

Agora tudo torna-se clichê, os mais belos e importantes sentimentos não podem ser definidos por palavras piegas e enfadonhas. São superiores de mais para isso. Enfim, existem coisas que a gente simplesmente não explica.

**.Fim.**

Aqui me despeço com mais uma fic, agradecendo a todos que perderam um pouco de seu tempo para lê-la. Muito obrigada...

Um forte abraço

E até a prxóima..

Kisus

Já ne...


End file.
